pbskidsgofandomcom-20200213-history
And Now a Word from Us Kids
And Now a Word from Us Kids is a regular feature aired as interstitial content on most episodes of Arthur''between stories. The segments feature real kids, usually at a school, who discuss the topic featured in the story immediately preceding the intial segment. For example, in the segment following "Arthur's Chicken Pox," a group of real-kids discuss having had the chicken pox and show their own chicken pox-related drawings. Other examples include: * A trip to the Cape Cod potato chip factory in The Chips Are Down * Movie making of ''The Three Billy Goats Gruff Arthur Makes a Movie * A group of kids pretend it's their birthday in Arthur's Birthday * A sleepover at the school in Arthur's First Sleepover * Kids create their own pet businesses in Arthur's Pet Business * Kids talk about their baby siblings in Arthur's Baby * A class describes what their teacher is like in Arthur and the Real Mr. Ratburn * Looking for clues to find some animals in Binky Rules * A class trip to the fire department in D.W. All Fired Up * Holly Holland talks about herself in The Contest * A girl talks about what she and her class does when they are bored or if it's a rainy day in Arthur's Almost Boring Day * An interview with firefighters following Part I in April 9th * A behind the scenes look at Zoom in The Last of Mary Moo Cow (There was no Arthur drawing at the end of this segment. Caroline made a mistake by saying "And Now Back to Zoom" instead of Arthur). * Letters to Arthur in Arthur the Wrecker * A trip to the pizzeria in Sleep No More * A girl named Corinne, her sister, and friends making snacks like fruit smoothies, then play basketball at the end of the day in Desert Island Dish * A group of kids talking about healthy snacks in Just Desserts * Kids create their own version of the Crunch Cereal commercial in Arthur and the Crunch Cereal Contest * Kids show and talk about their favorite things, and how meaningful they are to them in DW's Blankie * Karate class in Binky vs. Binky * A behind the scenes look at the making of Arthur Meets Mr. Rogers * Making friends in Arthur Makes Waves * Class bad habits in All Thumbs * Computer poem in Sue Ellen Gets Her Goose Cooked * Argument solution about a pen in Arthur's Family Feud * Sleeping techniques in Sleep No More * Class vote in The Election * Kids learning that they shouldn't call people names such as "Pizza Head", "Fish Head", "Basketball Head", "Egg Head" or "Football Head" in D.W.'s Name Game * A word from a biologist in The Lousy Week * A word from Kosta in The World Record * Imaginary Planets in D.W. Aims High * Kids donations in Prunella the Pack Rat * Water experiment with filters in Feeling Flush * Inventions in What is That Thing? * A Word From Buster in Happy Anniversary (There was no Arthur drawing at the end of this segment. It just shows Buster when the kids announce "And Now Back to Arthur") * Animal facts in The Squirrels * School news in Citizen Frensky * Art projects and rock climbing in Three's a Crowd * Scary stories in Fernkenstein's Monster * Dream buildings in Castles in the Sky * Story about a birthday party in Fern and the Case of the Stolen Story * Jennie Kirk talks about how she's good at ice skating in The Good Sport * Book facts in Buster's Book Battle * Poem about bullying in The Last Tough Customer * Trivia game in Get Smart * Kids talk about dyslexia in The Boy with His Head in the Clouds * Talented interests in Baseball Blues * A Song from us kids in Big Horns George * Candy factory chocolate in Binky Goes Nuts * Music rhythms in D.W. Beats All * Kids play dodgeball at recess in The A Team * Happy and mad face in Mom and Dad Have a Great Big Fight * Twins in Double Tibble Trouble * A word from Amelia and Eliot in Attack of the Turbo Tibbles * Opera dodgeball in Lights, Camera...Opera! * A word from us friends in Buster's Back * Three blind kids show the viewers how they make chocolate chip cookies in How the Cookie Crumbles * And lots more! Category:PBS KIDS GO! Shorts